Similarities
by acquiringwriter
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Rider.' Earth and Alagaësia are more alike than anyone could have imagined and Gûntera has a task for our Riders, new and old, one that might take their lives. Rated T; could be lowered. Pairings include Percy X Arya, Thalico, and Annabeth X Eragon.
1. RECAP of The New Rider

**Hi friends! I'm back with the first chapter of the sequel to **_**The New Rider**_**. A lot of things are going to change in this book, so beware! [Also, PercyXAnnabeth is a no. Percy is not going to fall in love with Annabeth.]**

**This is the 1****st**** chapter of **_**Similarities**_**.**

_**RECAP of **_**The New Rider. [You can skip to next chapter if you want.]**

After the war with Kronos ended, Percy was resting in his cabin when the gods on Mt. Olympus were arguing. Zeus sent Percy to Alagaësia, where he met Eragon and signed up to fight Galbatorix.

When exposed to a green dragon egg, it hatched, and Percy became a Dragon Rider.

Percy trained with Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya under Oromis and Glaedr for a long time, but before he reached Ellesméra, a fish told him to find a man named Landar Fargo.

Landar gave Percy a set of armor, a shield, and a sword to protect himself, all gifts from Kílf, goddess of the oceans and rivers. He also gave Percy a scroll, with a sacred method of enlarging one's power reserves.

The five Dragon Riders flew to the old Rider Island, named Vroengard, and spoke their true names at the Vault of Souls.

On the way down, Percy noticed a slit in the wall that led into a room with three statues, one of Gûntera, the equivalent of Zeus/Jupiter, one of Kílf, the equivalent of Poseidon/Neptune, and one of Helgrind, the equivalent of Hades/Pluto.

There was a chest with a ring, and four scrolls inside.

Father down in the tunnel, back out of the room, they found several Eldunarí and Eggs.

They flew back to fight Galbatorix.

Shruikan killed Oromis, but before he could kill Glaedr, he spit out his Eldunarí.

Percy attacked Galbatorix long enough to wear himself out, then Galbatorix flung him aside with a simple spell.

Eragon and Murtagh attacked the King, and the King knocked Murtagh unconscious. He overpowered Eragon, and was about to kill him, when Percy got up and stabbed Galbatorix through the back at the same time as Eragon's sword entered his stomach from the front.

Adurna, Percy's Rider sword, went through Galbatorix's heart, and Riptide, his Demigod sword, went through his left lung. Brisingr, Eragon's sword, went through Galbatorix' stomach.

After the battle, Eragon cut off Galbatorix's head.

During the celebration party, Gûntera rewarded Murtagh and Percy with being true elves, like the very first elves.

While Percy was out, the gods teleported him, Alexō and all his belongings back to Earth, where his fellow demigods tried to kill his dragon.

He told Annabeth and Chiron what had happened, and Annabeth told him never to speak to him again.

After a fight with Clarisse, Percy packed his things and left in the middle of the night, settling in the Rocky Mountains.

There he met a female dragon named Virtha, who Alexō grew to love. He had several children with Virtha.

Annabeth found Percy's base and was talking with him when a portal opened up and spit out Murtagh, Eragon and their dragons.

Annabeth was surprised to see them, and Percy was so caught up in talking with them, he didn't see Annabeth when she touched the egg he had told her not to.

The white dragon egg hatched for her and she named the female dragon Naina, after Light.

Later, Eragon and Murtagh found a Rider City that had been abandoned.

They found a few hundred Eldunarí, a few scrolls, and a silver Rider sword named Aiedale, the morning star.

He gave the sword to Annabeth.

After a meeting with Kílf, he learned that Sally Jackson was not his mother, and Poseidon was not his father. In fact, he was not even born on Earth, but rather in Alagaësia.

He was sad to learn these facts, but he pushed them to the side and continued on.

When Naina become old enough to ride, Percy started teaching Annabeth so they could go look for more ruins.

He did not find any ruins, but a man surrounded by hellhounds.

Percy distracted the hellhounds so the man could kill them.

Then he realized the man was a Shade.

They dueled and Percy killed the Shade, but he had gotten cut on his arm, revealing that his curse of Achilles was no longer there.

The fact that there was a Shade on Earth told Percy one thing:

Alagaësia and Earth are more alike than anyone had thought.

**A/N: That's the RECAP of The New Rider.**

**The next chapter will be continuing our story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the first real chapter of **_**Similarities**_**.**

_Percy's POV – Rocky Mountains_

"…_Earth and Alagaësia are more alike than we had previously thought possible…"_

"What does that mean exactly?" Murtagh asked.

"It means, that Earth had Riders, it had Shades, and it probably had dwarves and elves too!" Annabeth exclaimed.

He nodded, letting the information sink in. We all left the little huddle we were in, all going to our different places.

After I had eaten a small meal, I sought out Eragon.

"Eragon, I need to tell you something."

He turned to me. "Yes, Perseus?"

"I've learned something new about myself. My mother."

"I thought you already knew who your mother was," he asked.

"I thought I did. It turns out my mother is Kílf, the dwarven goddess."

His eyes lit up. "_That's_ how you survived the trip to Alagaësia! You're Alagaësian!"

I nodded. "Yep, wait. What? I survived? It caused me no harm."

"I read a little about an old monk who went crazy because he travelled here to Earth and thought he travelled forward in time."

"How does that have anything to do with me surviving?" I asked.

"Just wait. He befriended a man, who became his apprentice and learned magic. When the monk wanted to return to Alagaësia, he and his student opened a portal, but when the student stepped through, he burst into flames and died."

My eyes widened. "Alagaësians can go to Earth, but people from Earth can't go to Alagaësia."

He smiled, which I thought was weird. "Exactly."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you Earthlings can't come to our world and mess it up."

His statement angered me slightly, but I pushed it off.

"So, how's the new Rider city doing?"

"We've had a few Urgals become Riders, and one dwarf."

"Do I know the dwarf?"

"Aye, you know him. He's Orik."

I smiled. "A dragon hatched for Orik?"

He nodded. "And Roran."

"Whoa, both Roran _and_ Orik are Dragon Riders?"

"Aye, Roran's pretty upset about it. He's upset that he'll outlive both Katrina and his newborn daughter."

I nodded. I had turned down immortality to stay with my friends, but I got it anyway. Oh well.

I looked up at the now-dark sky. It had gotten dark fast.

I finished my conversation with Eragon and left him to his devices.

I was walking along the borders of my base when I heard something. And smelled something.

It smelled like… Death.

"Whoa, where am I?" a young voice asked.

I spun around, surprised to see Nico standing inside my borders.

"Nico?"

He immediately put his hand on his sword. "Who's there?" he asked, sweeping his vision around him.

"It's me, Percy."

His eyes landed on me and widened. "Dude, Percy. What happened to you?"

I led him back to my campfire and told him everything that happened to me.

"Whoa, you have a friendly dragon?" he asked.

"Sure do, would you like to meet him?"

"Heck yeah! Come on, Percy. Show me!"

"Ok, ok. We'll see if he's free."

_Alexō._

_Yes, Rider?_

_I have an old friend here that would like to meet you. Are you free?_

_Just putting the little ones down to rest. I'll be there soon._

"Percy?"

"What?" I asked.

"You zoned out. I was kinda worried."

"Ah, don't be worried. I was talking to Alexō. He said he'd be here in a few."

"You can _talk_ to _it_?" he asked, completely surprised.

_I AM NOT AN IT! I AM AN ALMIGHTY DRAGON!_ Alexō screamed with his mind.

Nico collapsed on the ground, clutching his head.

_Alexō! He's not used to talking with his mind and he didn't have any barriers!_

_He should not have insulted me, _he puffed. Alexō flapped his large wings and came in for a landing, spraying both Nico and I with a fine covering of dust and dirt.

Nico looked up from the ground, with an expression of extreme admiration.

"A real dragon. Wow, I never thought I get to see one up close," He approached Alexō, even though he was growling the whole way.

_He smells like death._

_That's because he is death._

"May I touch it- his snout?"

"Ask him," I said.

"Alexō, may I touch your snout?"

Alexō dipped his snout towards Nico's hand in acceptance.

Nico touched the scales on Alexō's snout with caution, like he might get eaten, which is a possibility, but unlikely.

His expression was priceless. "I'm touching a freaking dragon. A dragon that's not trying to kill me." He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"We found some dragon eggs, we could see if one could hatch for you."

Nico seemed surprised that I would offer that. "You would do that?"

"Sure, we have almost seventy eggs. I'm sure you have a chance of one hatching for you."

"Then let's go."

**/^\**

I laid all the eggs out and had him run his hand over them like I had.

He was on his third run when a black egg started to wobble.

It rolled off the edge and exploded in a million pieces. The newborn egg wobbled slightly on his legs, then walked towards Nico.

"It hatched!" He reached out with his left hand and ran his fingers over the hard scales. There was a bright flash and Nico collapsed on the ground.

His dragon walked over to Nico as if to check on him, but decided to lie down by his head.

_Good, one hatched for Nico. I thought I'd be stuck here forever with Annabeth,_ I thought.

I moved Nico and his new dragon to a cot where they could rest soundly.

I was sitting by the fire when Annabeth came out of her house, asking, "Is that Nico?" She saw the dragon lying next to him. "He's a Rider now?"

"Yep, my bet is that he'll stay to be trained, and then he'll leave, just continuing to research on his own agenda."

Annabeth sat on the log across from me. "Yeah, that sounds like him," he agreed.

"What sounds like me?" Nico asked, sitting up from his cot.

I turned around to face him. "Hey, Nico. How you feeling?"

"Like Thalia shocked the Underworld right out of me. But better, for some reason."

He looked at his fingers, and almost jumped a foot and a half from the marks covering the inside of his fingers.

"What happened to my hand?"

"You remember, Nico. See that dragon over there? He's yours."

"He's mine?"

"Yep, and you can name him whatever you want."

He thought for a second, and then said with finality, "Dragon, I name you Death! For that is the only event our enemies will face!"

"Why don't you name him, _Freohr_? That's the Alagaësian word for death."

"Freohr, I like it. I guess that's your new name, dragon."

**/^\**

Nico and his dragon caught on quickly with everything Eragon, Murtagh and I had to teach. He was eager to learn.

His dragon grew quickly. So quickly, that I was frightened that Nico might turn out to be like Galbatorix, but then I took one look at him, and I knew Nico would never be like that.

With the extra person living with us now, us three original Riders decided to sing several houses instead of singing houses every time someone moved in.

Nine months passed. Nico and his dragon proved to be great Riders, despite the doubts that Annabeth had. He had sped past her and completely left her in the dust.

Annabeth was upset that he beat her at another thing, but she has learned the language more quickly than I could have ever expected. She isn't completely out of the race.

Another three months passed without any communication with the outside, until suddenly, as I'm training with Adurna and Riptide, an Iris-message from Thalia appears.

"Seaweed Brain!"

I spun around, lifting my sword into defense position.

"Right here, moron. It's me, Thalia."

I looked at her in the message. "Yes, Thalia?"

"Do you know where Nico and Annabeth are?"

"Yeah, they're here with me. Why?"

"Because I came to camp looking for them and I couldn't find them."

"Well, they're right here, so if you can find us," I looked back at her. Her eyes were closed in concentration and little beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead. "Thalia –"

A bright lightning flash temporarily blinded me as it struck the other end of the message and then struck again somewhere nearby.

I turned around, surprised to see Thalia lying in the grass a little bit away.

"Thalia? How'd you find me?"

"It was a new trick I'd been working on. Still kinda kinky, but I'll fix it." She dusted herself off and stood to her feet.

Nico and his dragon flew towards us and landed, seeing Thalia.

"Is that you, Nico? Why were you riding a dragon?"

"That's my dragon, his name is Freohr. What are you doing here, Thalia?" Nico asked.

"I came here in search of you and Annabeth."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Thalia!"

She turned around, seeing and Naina running towards them. Well, Annabeth was running and Naina was walking behind her.

"You have a dragon too, Annabeth? Let me guess, you have a dragon too, Percy," Thalia said, exasperated.

"Yep, I do." I sent a quick message to Alexō and asked him to come here so Thalia could see him.

When her eyes landed on my dragon, I thought she was going to pass out.

_Thalia's POV_

I almost passed out when I saw Percy's dragon.

The green dragon was bigger than both Nico's black dragon and Annabeth's white one combined.

It flew gracefully, landing with hardly a vibration or noise.

The dragon had for legs, as is normal but each foot had six toes, all tipped with ebony claws.

His head was long and narrow, but held a look of royalty, with two horns jutting out from the crown of his head. Large, sharp spikes jutted out at three-foot intervals until they reached the tail, which was long and thin with a long sword-like spike on the tip. Ebony spikes ran down the middle of the tail with only inches in between.

His legs were evenly spaced and loaded with muscle.

The width of his wingspan was probably double the length from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail.

He looked at me with his green eyes and I felt as if they were searching my mind. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_She's clean_, it had said.

"I know she is Alexō, I already searched her," Percy said, looking up at his dragon.

"Wait, you searched me? I didn't feel anything," I protested.

"That's because I'm very gentle with my mind, Alexō is a bit more rough."

I shook my head and walked up to the dragon.

"Thalia, meet my dragon, Alexō. Alexō, meet my cousin Thalia."

_So this is Thalia. Nice to meet you, human._

"Um, nice to meet you too? How do you keep talking in my head?"

_This is how I communicate. I sense great power within you. You will make a great Rider, human._

"Are you sure, Alexō? I mean, I'm already busy training Nico and Annabeth. You sure you want Thalia to become a Rider?" he asked me.

_I am sure, small friend. She will bring prosperity in ways you and the others cannot. She will be a valuable addition._

"Okay, Thalia. Let's go see if you can become a Rider. We have sixty-nine, no seventy, because I forgot to show Nico my brown egg. I'm sure one will hatch for you."

**A/N: Phew! A busy chapter: Nico became a Rider; Percy figured out that humans can't go to Alagaësia but people from Alagaësia can come to Earth and we're about to see if Thalia will become a Rider.**

**UPDATE: Romans will arrive in this story, and some people from Camp Jupiter might be given the chance to become Dragon Riders, but I need you to vote on that poll!**

**NEW CHAPTER: We will see if an egg hatches for Thalia and we'll see what she names it [suggestions welcome].**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived. Sorry everything has been happening so quickly, but I need that done so I can get on to the real part.**

_Thalia's POV_

Percy took me through his camp, which was pretty cool looking by the way, and into an out of the way building. He messed with a couple switches and a door opened on the other side of the room.

We walked through and the sight made me catch my breath.

The room had alcoves all over the walls. One side held shiny stones of all sizes, from the size of a head to the size of a person.

The other wall had a bunch of different colors, but they were all the same size.

"Okay, Thalia. Here are the eggs. Hold your hand over the eggs for a couple seconds each until moving to the next one. We'll do this a couple times so each egg gets a good look at you.

I did as he said and held my hand over the eggs for a couple seconds each.

I was on my second time around when a yellow egg started hatching in front of me.

The small little dragon egg wobbled out of the alcove and into my hands, where it exploded, revealing a small yellow dragon. It looked at me and white-hot pain shot through my hands and my vision went dark.

_Percy's POV_

I watched as the egg hatched for Thalia and then I caught Thalia as she fell to the ground.

The dragon stood on her stomach and looked at her face.

I took a look at Thalia's hands, surprised when I saw that her gedwëy ignasia was spread across both of her hands.

I shook off my thoughts and moved Thalia into one of the houses here in the base.

She woke up almost an hour later.

She walked out of the house and down by the ever-burning campfire.

"What happened?"

"Welcome to the New Rider Order, Thalia. You're dragon's been pestering me for a while, but now you're awake, and you can name her. Then she'll be able to pester you!" I joked.

I tore a bit of bread off and put it in my mouth.

"Where is my dragon?"

I pointed to the other side of the fire, "Right there. She fell asleep about five minutes ago."

Thalia walked over and sat by her yellow dragon.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know. Probably something cool like Eclipse." She thought for a minute. "Yeah, Eclipse. I like that." The dragon decided to wake up. "Your new name is Eclipse." The dragon rubbed her head against Thalia's palm.

I scratched my head. "There's something different about you, Thalia. You mark is spread across both of your hands, which is weird, because when I touched my dragon, it formed on my right hand." I show her my hand. "And Nico, his mark is across the fingers of his right hand."

"Maybe it forms wherever you first touch the dragon?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Maybe. That would explain them. Still, it's hard for someone to touch the dragon with both hands, at the _same_ time."

"I don't know. Let's not dwell on it. It's not important."

**/^\**

Nine months passed, and Thalia was learning quickly.

Her dragon, while young was excited to learn.

When I looked at Nico and Thalia training with their normal weapons, I decided it was time for them to get their own Rider swords.

"Nico, Thalia!" I called.

They both turned to look at me. I waved them over. They walked over.

"Dragon Riders are faster and stronger than normal people, even demigods, so you guys _will_ need Rider swords. Luckily, we've got some swords here. Follow me, I'll take you to them."

I led them to a building next to the housing unit for the eggs and Eldunarí. As I opened the door, Nico gasped at all the swords.

"They're organized by color, so choose one that matches your dragon."

"Any one?"

"Yeah, any one. Just make sure it's the one before you permanently choose."

Nico moved over to the black swords and Thalia walked over to the yellow.

After a couple minutes of thinking and testing, they had chosen their swords.

Nico's was curved and long, like an elven blade. The wire-wrapped hilt had enough room for him to put both his hands on it, despite the blade being only a one-handed blade. A black diamond tipped the pommel. But the weirdest thing about it was that it had no cross guard. He decided to name is Deyja, as in "Die."

Thalia's was different. With a darker shade of yellow zigzagging down the middle of both sides of the blade, it looked like lightning was striking. The leather-wrapped hilt was only a hand and a half hilt, but she seemed to like it. The cross guard was just a plain metal bar. The yellow diamond on the pommel gave it a serious look, besides that fact that the sword already looked like it had lightning running up and down the blade. She named it Viggo, a Latin word for lightning.

"Are you sure these are the swords you want?"

The both nodded.

"Do they feel right?"

They both assured me that they felt like an extension of their arms.

We moved back to the training arena where they proceeded to hack the training dummies to pieces with their new swords.

As I sat, watching them, I felt the urge to pull out my swords.

I pulled Riptide out first, then I puled out Adurna.

They were almost exactly alike, besides color of course.

I finished admiring my weapons and put them away.

_Thinking hard, small friend?_

I was startled by my dragon's voice appearing so suddenly in my mind.

I chuckled. _Yes, I am. I was just remembering that I had to read those scrolls we found in that cave._

_Yes, please do. And when you finish, please tell me what was in them._

_Will do._ I told the others to continue training and headed back to my house.

I pulled the scrolls out of my drawer, as well as the four scrolls I found in the Vault of Souls.

I started to open the first scroll with an Omega on it, but Kílf's voice in my mind said, _No, not yet my young Perseus. The information is too sensitive for even you._

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait," I said to no one.

I placed the four scrolls back into my drawer and focused on the three that were currently in my lap.

As I moved over to my desk, I pulled open the first scroll and read through it.

Nothing important there.

The second scroll was equally as useless, just stating facts that I already knew, that _everyone_ already knew.

But, as I opened the final scroll, I knew this would contain some useful information.

I read it through, disappointed for the whole scroll. Until the end that is. As the scroll ended, it told me one very important thing:

The location of another Rider City, _and_ information on where I could find the elves.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back with chapter 3!**

_Percy's POV_

Two mornings later, all of us set off towards the newfound Rider City in Texas. The Elves were somewhere in Canada, but I hadn't told anyone besides Alexō that there actually are elves.

It took us a little bit to get there, but we made it around three o'clock in the afternoon.

It was disguised so well to look like the nature surrounding it, we almost missed it.

"There it is!" Annabeth yelled.

Alexō turned and started our descent, the other Riders copying our actions.

After we dismounted, and we put on our armor to prepared for anything that is inside, Nico asked, "What do you think we'll find in there?"

I shrugged. "No clue, let's just hope it's small enough so we can take it home."

Nico nodded, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

I walked through hesitantly, my hand on Adurna in case I needed it.

We walked through the streets quietly and quickly.

"Nico, Thalia, you two head over there and see if you can find anything. Eragon, Murtagh, you can look over there," I said, pointing to a large building off to my side. "Annabeth, you're coming with me." She nodded. Everyone went his or her separate ways to see if we could find anything.

Every building cast strange shadows; every step kicked up ungodly amounts of dust.

I caught a whiff of something, and then my ears heard it coming. I yanked Adurna out of it's sheathe and tackled Annabeth, barely saving her from the poisoned dart that flew over our heads.

I rolled off of her and jumped to my feet, mumbling a quick spell to clear the dust.

Figures lined the buildings. Five, ten, no, fifteen. Okay, make that twenty. I lost count.

I heard Annabeth drawing Aiedale and felt her back press against my own.

We were surrounded.

A figure stepped out into the light. He was hunched over, like he was disabled, and his hands were gnarled with sharp claws stained red from blood. His eyes were milky white, but you could tell he wasn't blind. Two nostrils sat above his mouth, which was currently shaped into a feral grin, revealing his sharp fangs.

His deep and raspy voice spoke both physically and mentally, "Who disturbs our peace and harmony? Who dares step foot on our land, to seek for the treasures of the Old Riders? Name yourself," he paused, sniffed the air, "Oh, an Alagaësian demigod who is a Rider. How interesting, another of your kind is already in our grasps, as well as your Alagaësian friends. What were their names? Eragon Bromsson, and Murtagh Kingkiller? Yes, they will make great specimen."

He said it so fast I barely had time to comprehend it.

I tightened my grip on Adurna. "Release them, or you will answer to me." The authority that laced my voice surprised me.

My response angered the being. "You fool! You think you can order me around? Well, _attack_, my sons and daughters! Rip the flesh of the son of Kílf from his body!"

Hundreds of animals started forward.

"Annabeth, don't use Magic. You're not ready for it." She quickly agreed to my suggestion. I looked back to the approaching horde of monsters. "You don't want to do this! We can make a compromise."

"_No!_ Now is not the time for compromising. You missed that chance, demigod. Now you will die." I heard a roar and Alexō landed in the middle of their ranks, tearing them to pieces with his ebony talons and fangs.

I took the moment of surprise to attack, enticing Annabeth to do the same.

I ducked under a giant club, and then slashed off a head. I spun to the left, stabbed the monster and continued attacking until I reached the side of Alexō.

He was bleeding in several places, which made me see red.

New strength poured into my limbs, and Adurna started to glow.

Enemies stood in awe of the powerful weapon in my hands, only to be cut down by it in a moment's notice.

As the enemy started to overwhelm us, Thalia flew down on her dragon and incinerated the remaining enemies with a quick burst of fire.

"Thanks, Thals."

She ignored my thanks and called down, "Nico's been captured! We too ran into those monsters, but there were too many, and they captured him, Percy! We gotta save him!"

"Calm down, Thalia. We'll save him." I jumped up onto Alexō's back, and I told Thalia to lead the way. Annabeth was behind both of us. "Tell me what happened, Thalia."

"We were looking around in a building, then they appeared and attacked us. Eclipse and I were able to hold them off, but something about them made Nico collapse in pain, clutching his head, then they grabbed him and took him away. Freohr was taken too." She was really shaken up over this.

We arrived where Nico was taken, but there was nothing there. Not even the dead bodies of the enemies Thalia had killed.

The smell of Death still lingered in the air, he was nearby. I slid off of Alexō's back.

"He's nearby. I can smell him."

"You can smell- Oh, yeah. Elf," Thalia said.

I drew Adurna and followed Nico's scent.

It led us through a few alleys and then stopped.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

"Nico's scent. I can't smell it anymore," I replied.

I did a quick look at our surroundings and the ground around us.

Footprints were in numerous places, all leading to this one spot then they disappeared.

"Thals, look around for a hole or a latch of some sort. There must be a secret entrance here." The search didn't take very long. A wall with several chains stood off to one side. The smell of the monsters where only on one.

I pulled it.

A rumble went through the ground and a small patch of dirt fell away, revealing a ramp going down into the ground.

"The dragons aren't going to fit in there, Percy."

"Yeah," I agreed. I turned to Alexō. "Take Eclipse and get out of here, but stay close, okay?"

_Okay, I will. I do not like the idea of you going down there, but I will do as you ask._

Looking back at the tunnel, something came to me.

"Thalia, you said they took Freohr too?"

"Yes, why?"

"He wouldn't be able to fit down there. He's bigger than Eclipse. They must have taken him somewhere else. Alexō, you and Eclipse go look for Freohr, if you find him, try to free him, but don't get caught!"

_No, I was planning on walking right in and getting myself caught!_ Sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice.

_I know you weren't. I just want you to be safe._

He rubbed my cheek with his large snout. _I will, small friend. Don't worry._

He lifted his head high and roared as loud as he could, as an agreement that he would try his best not to get caught.

I patted his snout and said, "Annabeth. I want you to go with our dragons. It never hurts to have a Rider. Besides, I think Thalia and I have this one covered."

She was going to protest, I could see it in her eyes, but she decided not to and agreed, albeit reluctantly.

I drew Adurna and started down the ramp, muttering a quick spell for light as I went.

Thalia had Viggo out and was holding it in front of her, as if something was about to attack.

It took a bit of time to get all the way down, but we finally did it.

It was a large atrium with several tunnels heading in different directions. I followed Nico's scent through several different corridors and a few rooms until, finally, we found him.

He was hanging from the ceiling in chains.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled, and ran towards him.

"_Letta!_" I stopped her just in time to stop her from stepping on the land mine that would have blown us all to bits. "Thalia, you have to be careful. Now, Nico," I walked up to him, being careful to stay behind the bomb. "Can you hear me?"

He lifted his head to look at us. "It's over. They're going to kill us."

Another voice called out from the shadows. "I see you found your friend. He's quiet the interesting subject. Half Greek, Half Alagaësian. One of the first of his kind really."

Wait, Nico is part Alagaësian? There must be something about his mom that made Hades merge with Helgrind for conception.

I'll consult with some Eldunarí later, and maybe some scrolls in Athena's library. If I can get in that is.

I lifted my dimly glowing sword towards the voice. "Come out, and you'll suffer less pain. Release my cousin and I might consider letting you live," I demanded, letting some of my power lace my voice.

"Yes, well, no. That's not going to happen. If you kill me, you'll never be able to free your cousin."

I lost it, my hand snapped towards him and he stepped into the light, but something was wrong.

His face was contorted in pain, and his movements were jerky.

"Release him." The man jerked his way forward towards Nico.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia asked, kind of scared. Her eyes widened in fear. "You're controlling the water in his blood, oh my gods." My anger cooled.

The monster laughed. "Finally the prophecy is coming into play. The two handed Rider and the blood mover. These are times of legend, demigods." He flicked his hands and the mines surrounding Nico vanished, along with his restraints. Thalia rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

I was about to control his blood again when he vanished into thin air.

Then I realized what I had done. I dropped Adurna and looked at my hands in fear.

"What have I done? I controlled someone else's blood to make them do what I wanted. What is wrong with me?" I fell to my knees, eyes tearing. "Who am I to control someone else?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Perce, it's okay. We need to get Freohr," Nico said weakly.

I looked up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Then I pulled him into a hug.

"Try to die again, Nico, and it'll be the last thing you do. You're too important to all of us to die," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man."

Silence ruled the moment. "Come on, let's go meet up with our dragons and rescue Death, literally," I joked.

They chuckled.

I picked up Adurna, which had stopped glowing for now and sheathed it as we ran back up the ramp.

Alexō must have been paying attention to our conversations because he, Annabeth and her dragon, and Eclipse were all waiting for us to emerge.

_I see you made it out unscathed. Besides the whole controlling the blood thing,_ Alexō said.

_I don't want to talk about it right now,_ I replied. "Nico, climb on."

Nico climbed on Alexō's back and held on as we took off.

_Did you make any progress on finding Freohr?_

_Yes, he's a couple of miles from here, but we couldn't go in because there were too many enemies._

_We'll take care of them. Just take us there._ He complied with my offer and led us to where Freohr is supposed to be.

I drew Adurna, which was once more starting to glow. For the first time, I looked at the glow. It shone blue in the middle, and the sides of the glow turned green. It looked like sunlight coming through the surface of the Ocean.

It was . . . magnificent, to say in the least.

I lowered my glowing sword and looked towards the goal, freeing Freohr.

Oh, and getting some food.

**A/N: Phew! Chapter 3 is a bit long, and it took me a while to write. I kept writing, erasing, redoing, UN-redoing, writing it differently, then giving up.**

**It was a hard chapter to write, so please, review! Reviews give me inspiration to continue writing, and that means I'll get chapters up faster!**

**Thanks a TON to all who have been alerting me and favorite-ting this story, and all who have been reviewing, I can't name them all, mainly because their all filed away in my mail and I don't want to dig through my stuff, but anyway.**

**GOOD NEWS: I have just finished my driving skills course for MasterDrive, and I have my permit so that will not be taking up my time anymore, giving me more time to write.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: They will release Death [literally] and we'll find out why Percy's sword keeps glowing? And is there something to be found in this base in Texas? Stay tuned to find out!**

**~acquiringwriter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Acquiringwriter here with the fourth chapter of Similarities. So for the really long delay, I've been working on other stories (and doing schoolwork, yeah, mostly schoolwork), but now I'm back! I'm so glad that people are concerned about this story enough to want to adopt it, but don't worry, I never give up completely on a story. I may not post for a while, but I'll never abandon. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Percy's POV_

As Alexō landed outside the base where those evil monsters were holding Nico, I thought back to when I controlled that being's blood.

I shivered at the thought and swung my sword in a quick circle.

"What's the plan, Percy? We can't just go in there swords raised high," Nico asked.

I looked at him. "I'll going to use a quick spell to turn us invisible while Annabeth goes in with her hat. She'll scout for Freohr while we sneak in through the back. If we happen to kill a few of the monsters, good for us. We'll get to your dragon, free him quietly. I'll turn off the invisibility and we'll fight our way out. I doubt that there will be many monsters here, because there were so many at the other location," I explained.

Annabeth chimed in. "There's probably something here. They might have been trying to trick us into thinking whatever is here was back there, so they deployed all their troops there, in a try to get our forces there, so they could capture us. I bet the real treasure is somewhere inside."

"I was just going to say that, Annabeth, good thinking. After we defeat all the monsters, we'll take a look around the area to see if we can find anything." They nodded.

"Okay, Annabeth. Go," I said. She slipped on her cap and vanished. I quickly muttered the words in the ancient language and we all vanished from sight.

"Okay, we're invisible, but they can still hear and smell us," I whispered. Our group quietly sneaked through the back entrance, killing a few as we went.

I felt something pushing at my mind. I hesitantly opened my mind, bracing myself for a duel if necessary.

_Percy._

_Annabeth, what's wrong?_

_There's no one here, you can turn off the invisibility spell._

_Did you find anything unusual?_

_Not yet, I have seen loads of scrolls here and there. I find an armory though, and it's loaded to the brim with full body armor and all kinds of weapons._

_We'll be there soon._

I exited out of the conversation and told the others the news. Alexō was surprised there was no one here now. They were earlier.

Nico and Thalia nodded. I walked towards the armory, having Annabeth lead me with our mental connection.

We arrived at the armory a couple minutes later, and Annabeth was right, it was loaded to the brim with armor. All the armor had different styles, some looking like dragon scales, so looking like they were covered in thorns. Over all, I think there could have been enough for an army.

Thalia ran her hand over a yellow set of armor.

"If we are going to transport all this armor without magic, we're going to have to make multiple trips."

"If we find Freohr, we can all carry some of the armor and we'll only have to use magic for a little bit," Nico said.

I nodded. "Then let's find your dragon and search the entire place in case we missed anything."

We searched the premises in search of Freohr. We searched for over an hour until we finally found him.

When we found him, Nico ran up and freed him from his chains and bondages.

"Now that we've freed Freohr, we should search the base to see if there is anything other than all that armor and all those scrolls." We each went our separate ways, looking for anything that could be of value or of use. Everywhere I went, I found scrolls, scrolls, and more scrolls. Oh! And guess what? Scrolls.

I think it'd suffice to say there were a lot of scrolls. As I was walking through a hallway, I felt the surface change.

I looked down. There was a slight, and by that I mean, very slight, altitude change in the surface of the floor. I guess my elven senses really are better.

I threw off the rug to find a metal latch, which I opened. A ladder led a short ways down and into a room.

In the middle of the room was a simply colossal Eldunarí. It was purple in color, and almost as big as Alexō's head in size. I ran my hand over it, expecting to hear a powerful voice, but instead, I heard nothing. I drove my mind deeper into the Eldunarí. I could feel it's power, and it was staggering, but I could not hear it's thoughts, or its breathing. It's like the whole thing was asleep.

I sent a quick mental message to the others telling them what I found.

In a matter of minutes, they had all arrived.

"Well, you were telling the truth when you said it was big, mate."

"Aye, that's huge!" Murtagh said. He put his hand on it. "There's something wrong. He's not thinking."

"Maybe he's sleeping," I suggested.

"No, Eldunarí don't sleep unless someone uses magic on them," Eragon said.

"Maybe it thought it'd never be near people again, so it used magic on itself to fall asleep?" I asked.

"Not likely," Eragon said. "Let's just get it back to your base so we can see what is wrong with it."

We opened a pocket in the fabric of space and used our magic to lift the huge Eldunarí.

Us three original Riders went back to the base, and unloaded the big guy into a room in the Eggs and Eldunarí building.

Over the next three days, we transported all the scrolls and armor we had found back to my base.

We were all so fascinated by the big guy that we couldn't stop talking to him, trying to wake him up.

It probably took us a month to wake him up, but he finally did. It was late at night, Eragon had been talking to him when pictures started to flash in his mind.

He hadn't understood it, but Saphira had. She started communicating with the Eldunarí and I later gave all of my knowledge of the English language to it so it could talk to us regularly. We had learned he was the dragon of the first Rider of Earth. His name had been Könungr, the word for King.

_You have my thanks, sentient, _it told me. _I had been asleep for far too long._

_What caused you to fall asleep? _I asked.

_I – I cannot remember. I think it happened right after my mortal body died. . . These surroundings are unfamiliar to me. Where am I?_

_My friends and I have moved you to my base; we saved you from the ruins in which you were being held._

_My thanks, again. _I felt him retreat from my mind and I knew the conversation was over, for now. I can only wonder what things he can teach us.

I walked out of the building and out into the center of camp, where a fire burned quietly.

**/^\**

The next morning, Alexō, Saphira, and Thorn had decided that they were going to take all the wild eggs into the mountains where Alexō had made his den and encourage them to hatch.

I talked with Eragon and Murtagh and they were both fine with it, as long as their dragons didn't get too attached in case they were to go back home.

Over the case of two weeks, several of them had already hatched and were beginning to get the hang of things.

We had already built them and are where they could all sleep.

While we were doing it, I lifted something with magic that would have killed me when Galbatorix was killed.

"You've grown powerful, friend," Eragon said.

"A bit too powerful, I say," a voice said from behind them. I spun around to see Gûntera standing behind us. He was tall, taller than expected actually. He had a leaf shaped sword hanging at his waist, and a shield slung over his back. He was wearing a rustic brown tunic with red trims, although he was wearing shin guards and metal bracers on his forearms. He had longer black hair, and eyes as green as emeralds. He had an almond shaped face, but held himself in a place of authority, like he was King, which I suppose he was.

"Lord Gûntera, my apologies," I stammered.

"Rise, Perseus. We have much to discuss. I am going to teleport you and your dragon to the heavens, where the other gods wish to talk with you." He placed his hand on my shoulder, there was a bright flash of light, and all of a sudden I was standing in a majestic throne room. Better than Olympus' throne room probably. There were a few gods and goddesses sitting on thrones in a circle all around me.

"Perseus Jackson. Kingkiller, Bane of Kronos, Hyperion, Galbatorix, Dragon Rider, Son of Kílf. You have many titles," a deep voice said.

It was the Hades look-alike. He had sloppy black hair, a long black tunic and had a staff with a skull on the tip.

"Helgrind. A pleasure to finally meet you," I said back.

"My son," Kílf said.

"Mother," I replied.

"Silence!" Gûntera bellowed. "Let the council begin. Perseus, your power reserves had increased so much in the last few months that we had begun to worry. You are a hundred-fold more powerful now than you were when you defeated Galbatorix."

His statement shocked me. "I'm really that powerful?"

Helgrind ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, you really are." He turned to Gûntera. "I say we kill the boy and secure our kingdom."

Gûntera and Kílf both yelled no at the same time.

"You will not kill my son," she said.

"It would not bode well for you to kill my favored Rider."

"Fine," Helgrind conceded. "Then make him do something that would insure his loyalty to us, and to his silly order."

Gûntera thought for a moment. "Yes, that would be suitable." He turned to me. "Perseus, in order to prove your loyalty, you are charged with finding the Earthen Vault of Souls."

"Earth has a Vault of Souls?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is far harder to find, and it contains many different things than it's Alagaësian counterpart."

I thought for a moment. Maybe I could bring some people back to life. "I accept."

"Good, than this council is adjourned."

Each of the gods flashed out, except for my mother. She stepped down from her throne, shrunk to my size and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"My son," she whispered. "We have many things to discuss. Walk with me." We walked down the roads of the heavens, her explaining to me the creation of Alagaësia and it's residents. The background on everything that happened and answered any questions I had, even though I had many.

"Mom, I had a dream. It was about Galbatorix. He's alive."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I meant to tell you a while ago, but I never saw you, so I couldn't."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"He's already stolen a dragon from the New Rider City, and even worse, he's Kronos' new host."

"That's impossible, Luke scattered him so thin he'd never be able to regain consciousness," she said.

"Maybe not in this world. It's possible that he was able to reform in Alagaësia."

She rubbed her neck, thinking this through. She finally looks back up to me and says, "Go back to your home. It might be a good time to read all those scrolls."

**A/N: Geez, that took me a really looong time to write. I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh well, the chapter is here now, and I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I'll begin working on chapter 5 very quickly. It's just that I have Finals this week (Dec. 17-21) **** For everyone who reads it days after its published.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers! I've recently reread the IC and I realized there was a scene where you saw what all the gods looked like in **_**Eldest**_** and was Gûntera himself looked like in **_**Brisingr**_**, well, just pretend those parts never happened. Because I like the way my people look more. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Percy's POV_

Over the course of the next three months, I read and sorted ALL of the thousands of scrolls that we had found in various Rider cities.

Many of them were useless. Some told me stuff I already knew. Some held new magical techniques. Others confirmed the locations of both the Elves and Dwarves.

Overall, there was a lot of useful information in there. Including another way to make yourself more powerful.

It took me to draw power from myself, because the more power I drew, the more power would be supplied and therefore the more power that would be able to be drawn.

"Eragon, this method seems safe, should we tell the newer Riders?" I asked him.

"No, it may be more dangerous than it seems. Let's try it, and if it's truly safe, then we can reveal it."

Over the next few nights, Eragon, Murtagh and I each tried the method for ten minutes.

At the end of the third day, it was alarming how much power we had gained.

"No, this is not safe, we shouldn't use it," Murtagh said.

"I agree," Eragon and I said.

As I read the last scroll, I finally found some information on where I could find the Earthen Vault of Souls. The scroll told me that it was somewhere near Death Valley.

"I found this, but I didn't find anything about who my father might be," I said to myself.

I quickly searched all the scrolls again, going as fast as I could, but still comprehending everything.

I didn't find anything.

As I was sitting by the fire that night, Kílf appeared to me again, the way she first had.

"Mother," I said.

"Perseus," she replied. She sounded strained. "I'm here to tell you that you should not try to figure out who your father is. You might not be able to bear the truth that comes along with it."

"So you know who he is." It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course I know who he is, my son. He is the only man I've ever truly loved."

"He's not from Earth, is he?"

"Son, do not try to figure out your lineage. It can only do you harm."

"He's an Alagaësian! I know where I must go to find the truth." I walked away from her, hand resting on Adurna's hilt.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, her concern flowing freely in her voice. I could sense her feelings toward me.

"I'm going back to Alagaësia. I'll be back in a week's time, a most." I continued to my house and gathered my armor and a metal sheathe for Riptide. I packed my armor away, belted on my swords, along with the metal sheathe that I put Riptide in. After I finished, I grabbed Alexō's saddle and called him to me, as he was currently with his family.

He arrived a few minutes later, and we promptly cast the spell that would allow us to go back to Alagaësia. As the familiar blue and green vortex opened up in front of us, I felt a deep sense of contentment. I was going back to Alagaësia. I didn't have to worry about monsters, people finding out about me or anything.

I looked up at my loyal friend. I could feel his pleasure at the thought of returning to his homeland, but also his disappointment in leaving his children.

_We'll be back soon. Heck, after we get the Order set back up, we might be able to return to Alagaësia and live the rest of our lives in peace_, I told him.

_I know, _he said back, his deep voice resonating in my mind. _Let us go._ I smiled and rubbed his snout.

I jumped up onto his back, and we walked through the portal, entering the world of Alagaësia.

**/^\**

We came out the other side in Du Weldenvarden. Ellesméra to be exact.

I inhaled deeply and stretched my arms over my head. It was good to be back. Something about Alagaësia just made me feel so at home.

_What do you say we visit Arya while we're here? I mean, we won't be here in Alagaësia for long, and it'd be nice to see all of our old friends again_, I suggested.

Alexō's agreement flowed over our link. We made our way to the palace and asked to see her.

A few minutes later, she came out of a hall, cloaking billowing behind her. Her hair was held back with a golden circlet with a teardrop shaped diamond in the center. She had a white Rider sword strapped around her waist. I couldn't see the name. We exchanged the formal elf greeting then switched to more, causal, conversation.

Switching to the ancient language, I said, "Arya, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it has been a while. How have you and Alexō been?"

"We've been good. Alexō has found himself a mate and had some kids, two of which are to be bonded to Riders. How is the new Rider Order coming along here?"

"Things are progressing slow, but that was to be expected. With Eragon and Murtagh gone to your planet, students were left in the hands of Roran." I laughed. They probably weren't getting any studying done. I caught her eye, and I was surprised when I felt a certain longing in my heart.

Not a single person on Earth would be able to live long enough to be my mate. If I wanted a wife that would live forever, basically, I'd have to go with another Rider, or an elf.

The only female Riders on Earth are Annabeth and Thalia, and frankly, I just don't like Annabeth like that. I might be able to see something with Thalia, but that's just too weird right now. There are female Riders here on Alagaësia, even elf Riders, but the only one I know is Arya.

I looked at her again, and I thought back to when I was traveling to Ellesméra with the others. I had thought Arya was beautiful.

I still do. I must have been staring at her, because she cleared her throat and asked a question, "Did you need something, Perseus?"

"Uh, yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where the New Rider City is."

She quickly told me it was about a two days dragonback-journey to the east.

"Do you want to come with me? I can explain we I'm here on the way," I suggested, hoping she would accept.

She looked behind her, then took off her circlet, mumbled a quick spell to transport it somewhere, and turned back to me. "A dragon Rider should not be trapped in one place for so long. It will be good to be in the open skies again. Let us go, Perseus." We ran to the edge of the city and flew away on our dragons. Fírnen had gotten much bigger, but was nowhere as big as Alexō. Due to that growing spell that the elves had put on him upon arrival in Ellesméra, he had continued to grow at an accelerated pace, until he had outgrown Saphira and was still growing.

As we flew out of Du Weldenvarden, I felt Arya's mind push against mine. I accepted the contact, surprised she would initiate something so intimate.

_Why did you come back? _She asked.

_I learned that my mother was actually the goddess Kílf, and that I was born here in Alagaësia. I've come so I can search the scrolls in the Rider City for information on who my father might be._

_Interesting. The dwarven goddess Kílf?_

_Well, that's her name, she doesn't look anything like what the dwarves think she looks like. None of their gods do. She's the goddess of seas and rivers. Do you remember who's son I claimed to be when I first got here?_

_Wasn't it something like Poseidon?_

_Yes. I thought that was from my power over water came from, but instead, it came from her, who is actually more powerful than Poseidon._

_And you're powerful in magic because you're a half-god? _she asked.

_I'm not sure. That's definitely a possibility. I've also been using techniques to gain power, so that could be it too._

As we continued the trip to the New Rider city, she asked questions about Earth and I answered them. As dusk arrived and light faded, Arya contacted my mind once again.

_I must leave. It has been great flying again, but my people need me._

_Must you go? Have you even been to the city before?_

I heard her sigh. _I have not, but Eragon has sent me memories and pictures of it, so I know what it looks like._

_Every Rider should be able to look upon their city at least once, no matter what duties they have. Accompany me to the city, Arya, and then you can go._

She was silent for a moment. _Very well, I will go with you to the city, if only for a moment. I would like to finally set my eyes on it._

Alexō and Fírnen glided to the ground and allowed Arya and I to dismount. We set up camp and talked for a few more hours, mainly her getting me up-to-speed on the goings on in Alagaësia.

**/^\**

When I woke up the next morning, Arya had already packed her stuff and was eating a quick meal. I quickly followed her example, rolling up my bed roll and putting it back in the saddle bags. We continued our journey minutes later.

We reached the city that afternoon. At first it was just a speck, a large glowing speck. It wasn't until almost mid-evening when we could see it in its entirety. The city was surrounded by tall, thick walls. It's buildings had been built for dragons three times the size of Shruikan. Alexō used his giant wings to gain altitude. We circled above the city for some time, taking in the architecture. Annabeth would like it, no doubt. The buildings were a mix of elven, human, and dwarven style. There were more, subtle, signs that the Urgals had been here. There was a large training field for young dragons to learn how to fly, how to fight and how to breathe fire. Dragons of all sizes, shapes, and colors walked the streets, some walking beside their Riders, others alone. It dawned on me that those might be wild dragons. There were temples on one side of the city, honoring the gods of all the races, so no one would get offended and may worship as they pleased. There was a training field for the Riders, many of which were training in their various weapons. Most had swords, but there were some who had bows, spears, daggers, javelins. Everyone mingled freely and without distinction. Urgals were friends with humans, elves with dwarves. Hatred was non-existent. Aside from the weaponry training fields, there was a magical training field.

Alexō landed in the middle of a courtyard, kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. The new Riders stood in awe of me and my dragon, as well as Arya and Fírnen when they landed right after we did.

I hopped off of Alexō and walked up to a new Rider.

"Do you know where Roran is?"

"Master Roran is this way." The young man led the Arya and I, and our two dragons to a building near the center of the city.

After waiting for a little bit, we entered a room to see Roran teaching a group of young Riders, probably the newest ones, in the history of dragons. He paused his lecture when he saw Arya and I walk in.

"And speaking of legends, two enter our presence at the moment." Motioning for his students, "Class, this is Arya Dröttning and Perseus Kingkiller. Arya killed the beast Shruikan, whilst Perseus stabbed Galbatorix with his two swords. The bards have been singing about them. You are dismissed. Go to your next class, you're late as it is. I've held you too long."

As the last students filed out of the classroom, Roran closed the doors and walked over to a desk in front of a large orange dragon.

"Friends, it has been a while. What brings you to my class? Hoping to learn something?" he joked.

"Yes, in fact, I am," I said. That caught him off guard.

"What do you need?"

"I would like access to all scrolls concerning Kílf."

"Sure, what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm here to figure out who my father is."

"Well, what we have might be able to help. Other than that, I'm not sure we can help you much."

After he got his dragon to agree to stay here and teach the next class, he led me (Arya had gone off with a guide, saying she wanted to explore) to a giant library near the palace in the middle of the city. When a worker brought all the scrolls, I was dismayed by how little information there was.

"Is this all there is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir, that is," the lady replied.

"Thank you," I said to her. Turning to Roran, I said as well, "thank you. I'll see what kind of information this holds." Roran dipped his head and left.

It only took me a hour to read everything. There were only six scrolls to begin with, and one wasn't even about Kílf! The second and third had been about stories with Kílf in them. The fourth one had talked about her lovers over the years, but stated none had kids. The fifth said Gûntera had once been her husband (forced by the dwarves) and he had a child with her, but then Kílf had separated herself from him and went to live under the ocean, away from his wrath.

_Gûntera isn't your father, small friend. You would have had the qualities of an elf from birth. I can only wonder why you don't have blue eyes like your mother? _Alexō said.

_But it says Gûntera was the only one to have a child with her._

_Maybe the only known one, besides, he couldn't have been all that great, his name isn't even mentioned. Your father is not Gûntera. I would know as much._

I was skeptical, but I moved on to the sixth one, which also held nothing of importance.

I placed the scrolls on the table, signifying that I was finished with them, and left the library.

I looked out over the people who walked the streets. There were Dragon Riders and non-Dragon Riders in the same place. I guess even the Dragon Riders need help. Those who aren't bonded with a dragon were people who had come to see if one would hatch for them, or who had moved here to live in peace, away from the other worries of the world.

I was looking at a market, where a non-Rider was trying to haggle down the price of an apple. A swirl of black hair and an olive leaf disappear behind an alley.

I walked down through the throngs of people and worked my way to where I had seen it. As I walked into the alley, I saw Kílf standing at the end of it, as if waiting for me.

I continued to walk towards her. When I entered speaking distance, she turned and looked at me.

"Mother," I said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you won't find anything in this city."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I'm a goddess, child. I know things that other don't."

"Then I'll find an ocean, find an underwater city in that ocean, and find out who my father is from the information in those cities."

"Who says there's cities underwater?" she asked tauntingly.

"You moved under the sea to escape Gûntera wrath. If you're anything like Poseidon, you've created cities down there."

"I have underestimated your ability to think critically. It is a great tool." She sighed. "I can tell you're probably not going to give it up." She pulled a scroll from thin air. "If you're strong enough to withstand the truth, there's enough information in here for you to figure it out." She handed me the scroll and dissipated in a mist.

After finding Alexō and us taking off into the sky, I finally opened the scroll. At the beginning, it told the story of my birth, and all the things that she had already either told me or shown me. It did mention one thing that she hadn't told me. Another person visited her after Gûntera.

_The door creaked as it opened. Kílf sensed the person entering the room, relaxing instantly, knowing it was him._

_Kílf burst into tears. "My love! I have doomed you to never see your son with your own eyes. I'm sorry."_

_The man was still standing in the shadows._

"_My beloved . . . " the voice started._

"_No, you shouldn't. I won't let you. Things must progress as they must."_

_The man stepped forward into the light._

My father, the man who stepped out of the shadows, was none other than . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back again readers! Here is the continuation of chapter 5. Here's when we find out who Percy's father is!**

_Percy's POV_

_. . . my father, the man who stepped out of the shadows, was none other than . . ._

. . . Eragon. The first Rider. If he was my father, why couldn't I be raised here? And why didn't I grow up looking like an elf? Was I not good enough for my parents? Questions similar to these continued to whirl around in my mind. I continued reading.

_Eragon stepped out of the shadows and sat on a stool by Kílf's bedside._

"_Love, at least let me see him in his infancy. If I never get to see him as a full man, let me see the only child I'm allowed to have with my own two eyes," he begged, taking his lover's hand in his own._

_Kílf looked back up to his face. Tears continued to streak her face. "Alright, but do not panic. I have altered his appearance so as to make him fit in better where I'm going to send him. He does not look like you would expect."_

"_I do not care. I only wish to set my eyes on him before I leave this land forever. Bid'Duam has already arrived in the void, and the lack of his presence troubles me greatly. I feel I will soon join him."_

_Kílf motioned to a servant a little bit away. "Tell Helgrind to bring me my son, only for a little bit. My love and I would wish to see him one last time."_

_A few minutes later, Helgrind walked back into the room, holding a tan lump of flesh. The baby looked at it's parents with wide green eyes._

Wait, green eyes? I read over it again. It said green eyes. In the vision my mother showed me, I had blue eyes. That must mean that I looked completely different before I was in America. I have no idea what I would look like had I stayed and grown up normally. I turned my attention back to the scroll.

_Kílf took the baby from Helgrind's arms and looked back up at her brother. "All the changes have been made already?"_

"_Yes, my magicians worked as soon as I brought him to them. I have made the changes you asked."_

_Eragon looked confused. "What changes?"_

"_My dear, in order to secure our son's life, I had to alter his appearance so he would blend in with the other humans. He might even think he's one."_

"_But, I like your blue eyes. Why would you change our son's?"_

"_I did it to protect him. Poseidon will be courting the woman I'm sending him to. I had to make it look like Perseus is Poseidon's son." Eragon nodded solemnly._

"_I understand." He reached over and grasped her hand in one of his. With his other hand, he stroked the hair on top of the baby's head. "I couldn't wish for a more beautiful child. We've done well."_

The scroll ended with Kílf sending the child away and Eragon leaving.

_Alexō, head a course for the burial place of Eragon, the first Rider._

He had heard my thoughts as I was reading, so he knew everything. _I'm sorry, small friend. I will fly with all haste._

_No, conserve your energy. I have a horrible feeling. We can spare time._

It didn't take us long to reach the edge of Alagaësia, especially since a particularly strong tailwind picked up and drove us three times as far as we could've gotten in one day.

We ended up near Ilirea, in which Eragon was buried, near the western outskirts.

Alexō flew over the city, earning many yells of admiration, for it was Alexō that had helped kill Shruikan, and the people would not soon forget it. I saw the crumble of our battle with Galbatorix and Shruikan. I wanted to go through and see if I could find anything that they didn't, but I restrained myself. Alexō landed near the cemetery so I could dismount.

I walked up to the burial place of my father. As I kneeled in the grass in front of his tombstone, I read:

_Here lies Eragon_

_First Rider of Dragons_

_Rider of Bid'Duam_

"Well, father, here I am. I guess it was true that you'd never see me with your own eyes. I can only wonder if you'd be happy with the man I turned out to be. I'm a Rider, just like you were. I'm pretty powerful too, if I do say so myself. I'm angry that I'll never be able to hear from you, or even meet you," I paused, my voice quavering with more emotion that I thought it would. I was about to say something else when my sword started to glow and shut off rapidly. I turned around, yanking it from it's sheathe in one fluid movement.

Alexō was nowhere to be seen. That's strange, I didn't even feel myself lose connection with him.

I suddenly felt the connection full-force, all his fear and rage seeping through our bond.

_RUN, PERCY! He's got m-_ the connection was suddenly severed from the outside, something I hadn't felt before.

I turned around in circles, trying to find Alexō so I could free him.

I extended my mind in all directions, hoping to contact the one who was doing this. I felt him coming up behind me fast, and as I spun around, a war-cry on my lips, time seemed to slow. My eyes turned to where the person was coming from, and my arms slowed until they were barely moving. Air shimmered around an area and a man upon a gold dragon appeared.

"_Thrautha_!" the man said, and I was flung backwards. I landed on a couple tombstones that cracked under the force of which I was thrown. I groan and stood to my feet, feeling sluggish.

Horror shot through me when I realized what was happening. Kronos was slowing time so he could capture me.

I focused on the water in the air, and yelled, "_Adurna!_" Water droplets formed around me, when my innate powers kicked in and they started to swirl around me and my glowing sword, dispelling any magic that Kronos was using.

"You can't stop me, Jackson! Not in this form! You may have stopped Galbatorix, and you may have stopped me, but now that we are one, we shall not be stopped!" His evil voice gave me a headache. I made an iron-wall around my thoughts, and raised my sword, which was glowing like it was angry.

I charged forward, yelling spells of fire and wind to try and throw Galbatorix/Kronos off his saddle. If I can get him away from his dragon, I can beat him.

All my magic was deflected using counter-spells, but since I had been running towards him, he didn't think to raise his own weapon, he thought I was still casting spells.

I slashed downward at the dragons head, cutting it across the right eye.

It roared in pain and stood on it's back legs, making Galbatorix tumble off and into the grass, barely missing a tail spike. He rolled and stood to his feet, unsheathing Vrangr, the sword he had used in his last battle. It was still in perfect condition.

He moved faster than before. He blocked all my blows with ease, and hit me in several places, covering spots of his sword in my red blood.

I heard Alexō roar and he appeared, struggling against an unknown force that was restraining him.

"_Losna Skulblaka eit_!" Release my dragon.

Almost immediately Alexō was free, and with hardly a dent in my power reserves. Alexō began to attack the gold dragon, forcing him to try to dodge the elder dragon's attacks. Alexō and I melded our minds, and attacked our prospective opponents with our weapons, whether it be sword or claw.

Alexō started feeding me energy so I could move faster, along with a spell that I cast to let my mind have greater control over my body for a limited time, allowing me to move faster.

The battle was a blur, and Galbatorix never seemed to lose energy. I was slightly tired, but I realized that he was waiting to finish me. I had to end the fight now.

I swung my sword in a upward arc, knocking away his sword and severing part of the arm muscles in his chest and shoulder, rendering his right arm useless. He switched his sword to his left hand, where I quickly performed a disarming move and knocked the sword out of his hand. A soft thud signified it's landing in the grass. I raised my sword to strike him down again.

"_Letta_!" Galbatorix used against me. It was a simple spell, but he wanted a test of strength. I smiled. He was going to lose.

"_Brakka_." Reduce.

I used the spell to reduce the power he was putting behind his spell. And thus our contest of strength began.

It went on for minutes before he began to sweat, whereas I wasn't even tired. I applied more power into my spell, soon overpowering him and forcing him to the ground. I was about to kill him when something struck the bad of my head, sending white spots into my fields of vision.

It hit me again, and I collapsed on the ground as everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Spring Break guys! Maybe I'll be able to hammer out a chapter or two. Enjoy!**

_Third Person POV_

Nico and Annabeth had been going at it for almost an hour. Annabeth, obviously swayed by her feelings, wanted to go to Alagaësia to save Percy, saying, "It's been too long. He should be back by now!"

Nico, on the other hand, knew that people from Earth would burst into flames if they stepped foot onto Alagaësian soil. He had been trying to convince Annabeth of that VERY important fact, but she would not listen.

"Nico, you don't understand. Percy could be in danger right now. He could be dead!"

Nico just crossed his arms. "And if you step across that portal, you'll burst into flames and burn to ashes. If you want to do that, go right ahead, be my guest, but I," he paused for a split second, "I will not follow you."

Nico walked away, hoping to see if any of the Eldunarí knew anything about former allies of the Riders.

Eragon stood to his feet and dusted off his pants. "Murtagh and I will search for Percy. Nico is right. You can only come to Alagaësia if you have a heritage from it." Annabeth stood speechless. As she sat by the fire, she contemplated her options. She would have to find allies in order to gain strength and save Percy. Her thoughts continued well into the night.

Nico reached the building that held all the Eldunarí quickly. He made sure that no one was following him and quickly in the switches in the right order to reveal the room full of Eldunarí.

He walked through and watched as the door closed behind him.

_Are you sure this is a good idea? _Freohr asked.

_It's the only choice we have. I _need_ to find the dwarves. They will accept me as their kin. I am of the earth. Once that happens, I will research everything they know about the elves, and pursue them. I will get the dwarves to join our cause, and when the dwarves join, the elves will no doubt want to help as well._

Freohr was silent for a moment. _As long as it is for the greater good._

_It is. _Nico responded. He extended his mind in all directions, joining his mind with all the Eldunarí they had saved and healed, including Könungr.

_Masters, we are in great need. I need your help._

The hundreds of voices said four words, _State what you seek._

_I am seeking the location of the dwarves, and possibly the elves, if you have it._

_We have it, but what do you intend?_

_I mean to gain the dwarves trust, have them accept me as kin, and then gain the elves' trust. We need allies._

One was about to speak, but Könungr interrupted him. _We will help you, young Rider. I sense a great trouble awaits you in the near future. You will play an important role. _After giving him the information he needed, the Eldunarí withdrew from his mind, leaving his mind empty, except for the steady stream of thoughts, emotions, and sensations being sent over his link with Freohr. He shared what had happened with his dragon, who approved of how the situation was looking for them.

Nico went back to his house and packed for the trip ahead of them.

When he exited his house, he saw the blue-green portal close up. While Eragon and Murtagh were searching for Percy in Alagaësia, he would be working on getting the dwarves' trust.

He left in the dark of night, letting no one know, and letting nothing see him.

Freohr was a terror to behold. He unfurled his wings and they shot into the sky, as quiet as a smooth summer breeze, and as dark as night itself.

_Third Person POV – Eragon_

Eragon and Murtagh immediately went to the New Rider City in hopes they would find Percy there. When they didn't, they got worried. They heard from people that he visited the burial place of Eragon's namesake, so they went there.

"Murtagh, there's tracks here that indicate a fight," Eragon said. Both Murtagh and Arya agreed. They all turned when the ground began to shake.

In front of them was a golden dragon with a man upon it's back.

Eragon recognized the man immediately.

"Galbatorix. Percy said you were alive. I didn't really believe it until now," Eragon said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Yes, I am back, healthy and all. In fact, I feel better than I did when I was first alive. A new strength has filled me," he laughed. Dread filled the Riders. A new strength? Has he gained power? Arya projected her thoughts into the dragons and other fellow dragons.

_All attack him at once. We cannot have another drawn out war like last time. _They all sent waves of agreement over the link.

They all charged at him, but his eyes glowed gold for half a second before everything became as slow as a slug. Eragon tried to move, but found he was being held in place.

"What is happening? What kind of Dark Magic is this?" He demanded. Galbatorix quickly barked a word in the ancient language and they all fell unconscious, crumpling to the ground.

_Percy's POV – Dungeon_

I looked on in interest as a group of guards brought in some new prisoners. It looked as if it was two elves and a half-elf? It was Eragon and the others! They had come looking for me and Kronos had beaten them.

They threw Arya in my cell and Eragon and Murtagh in the cell next to us.

"Arya, wake up!" I lightly shook her.

Her eyes were glassy. I guess that's what happens when you take away an Elf's power.

"Percy," She said. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Percy! How did you come to be here?"

I told her what had happened, even the news that the first Eragon was my father.

"Eragon was your birth father? That was hundreds of years ago!" With all the magic and power in her race, she still couldn't fathom me being hundreds of years old.

"My mother had my put into a deep slumber, and then I was sent to the world I grew up on, thinking that I was an Earthen human, which I am not."

She nodded, finally understanding. She started to say a word in the ancient language, but she stopped. "They've blocked my magic." I figured they would do as much when they captured them. I guess it was a good thing I had been starving myself of their food and water so I could regain my magic.

I looked for the word for unlock in the ancient language. It came to my mind instantly. "_Ma'mor_." The door clicked and swung open without a noise.

I freed Eragon and Murtagh, woke them, as they were still asleep, and then we split up. Arya and I would get our things whilst Murtagh and Eragon would work on freeing our dragons.

I reached out my mind to find Alexō, but I still couldn't. Ever since Galbatorix severed our link from the outside, I hadn't been able to re-establish a connection with him. I shook the thoughts from my mind.

Arya and I snuck down a hallway and through a couple rooms, frightening their residents. At last we found a room with a large table and all of our stuff on it.

I quickly strapped on my green armor, as I actually needed it now. I slipped the chestplate on over the chainmail and quickly tied the straps on the sides. I fastened the greaves to my arms and shins, put on my boots, and slipped on my leather gloves. After this was done, I belted Adurna to my waist and slipped the shield over my back.

I looked over. Arya had just finished putting her armor on as well. I grabbed Eragon's armor and sword as she grabbed Murtagh's. I took one last look around to see if I could find anything we might have missed.

I didn't see anything so I followed Arya to where the dragons were.

They had just broken the locks on Alexō, and the others were already free. I handed Eragon his things while Arya handed Murtagh his. They put them on and we flew out of there in the cover of night.

We flew through the night to Ellesméra.

When we landed, it was around noon. Everyone was out and about.

I figured this might be a good time to get a few things done.

"Guys, I am going to have Rhunön forge my swords together. I will catch up with you guys later."

They acknowledged me and left, each heading their different ways.

I sought out the elf. She was in her forge, making something.

"Rhunön?" She turned around.

"Yes, fellow elf?"

"I am in need of your assistance," I told her.

"What do you need?"

I pulled out both my swords. "I need you to forge these swords into one sword."

She took the swords from me and examined them individually.

"I remember this sword. Adurna. So you are it's wielder." She looked up at me. "Have you treated this sword well? It looks as if you have."

Pride swelled within my chest. "I have taken utmost care of it since I have first set my eyes on it."

"Good, otherwise, I'd strike you down where you stand." I nodded, knowing that the elder elf would probably do it. "There is something strange about the sword that I must ask you about."

Rhunön looked at me strange. "Are you implying something is wrong with my blade?"

"No, not at all. There isn't a finer blade anywhere. It's just that," as I started to talk, the blade began to glow again. "That happens."

She examined the blade and its strange glow. "Most curious. That is oddly fascinating. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life."

"Could there be some kind of magical property to the metal you made this with?"

"Not likely, but it was from Kílf, so anything could've happened. I'm not sure I can help you. I'm sorry, my friends. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Actually, yes." I gave her Riptide. "I need you to forge these two blades together."

She took a step back. "You want these two blades together?"

"Yes, I can't have two blades, and since they're practically the same, I would like you to forge them together."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I can do it, but It's extremely hard. You have to melt down the swords and remake them with the combined ore."

"Will you need any assistance?"

"No, I will do this alone. I will call for you when I have finished." She immediately began building a fire. When she noticed me standing there, she used her finger to point away from the forge. I walked away reluctantly.

Over the next couple weeks, I waited for my sword to be finished. Since there wasn't really anything to do, I had Arya train me in everything a full elf could do.

It seems that full elves had magic literally in their blood cells, and because there is so much blood in the body, full elves are some of the strongest magic wielders in existence. I was learning some new techniques of magic using when I felt a mind touch my own.

_Argetlam, your sword is finished. _Joy surged through my body. I responded and told Rhunön that I would arrive shortly.

True to my word, I arrived within two minutes. On the bench next to her sat a green sword. It's hilt and crossguard were combined into one design of a dragon with it's wings outstretched.

It was wide at the base, to provide stability. Going up about a fourth of the sides of the blade was a wide base, to better stabilize the sword. The tip was tapered to a thin point to better pierce armor and flesh. Over all, the blade was about two feet long, about the equivalent of a longsword.

I picked it up and looked it over. Adurna was written on the flat of the blade.

"Adurna," I said. As soon as I said it's name, the blade began to glow. "Did you find out why it was glowing?"

"No, but I might have found out what might be contributing to it."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what is that?"

"The metal from the original Adurna consisted of a special mixture of brightsteel and a metal I had never seen before. It might be that the unknown metal is causing it to glow."

I nodded, pleased with her explanation. I thanked her again and after taking my adapted sword and sheathe, left to find Eragon.

"Eragon, we can finally leave. I have my sword and we can go back to Earth."

"Let us go, then."

**A/N: Percy and the others are headed back to Earth. I wonder what they'll find when they arrive? Who knows? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but now it is here, and I have a week and a half off for spring break, so I should get at least a chapter up.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**~acquiringwriter**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back again! Enjoy the chapter**

_Percy's POV – Percy's base_

After we arrived, we all went to our respective houses to rest.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Arya asks. I had forgotten about her.

I thought for a moment. "Follow me," I told her. I climbed the stairs that led to Annabeth's house. When I cracked my head through the door, Annabeth was at her desk, reading a scroll quietly.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She turned around and a smile let up her face. She raced over and crushed me in a hug. Then she punched me.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for worrying me, seaweed brain," she explained. I looked over at Arya, barely seeing her face scrunched up in a strange emotion. Was it jealousy? Oh well, Annabeth saw me look over to her and took a step back. "Who's this?" Annabeth had a strange tone to her voice.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Who's this?" I asked with more jealousy than I meant to. I mentally slapped myself. I forced my body to stop being so tensed.

The elf extended a hand to me, which I took more forcefully than I should have. The force of which she grasped my hand surprised me. I let go. "I am Arya Dröttning of Ellesméra, Rider of Fírnen." Her voice had a strange melody to it. I nodded, not really caring who she was.

As Arya and I were staring each other down, Percy decided to speak. My eyes softened when I looked at him. "I was wondering if Arya could sleep here tonight? She won't be with us for long, and there's not enough time to properly sing a house for her."

I sighed, then answered, "That's fine, I guess. She'll have to sleep on the floor, as I only have a single bed."

He turned to her. I noticed that she immediately smiled at him. "Are you okay with that, Arya?"

"I haven't a need for a place to sleep. I can sleep outside if need be."

"Annabeth?" I mentally cursed him for being so oblivious.

"I don't have room for her here. She'll have to sleep somewhere else. Like in _your_ house." I laughed mentally again. Naina knew what I was doing and laughed at it as well.

"Okay, well, come on Arya. I guess you'll just stay in with me." Arya had a slight twinkle in her eye that said she wanted that more than staying with me. I glared at her as she left, but she huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder in an arrogant way.

I glared at her until she had left my house.

How can Percy be so oblivious to the people around him? Ugh!

_Percy's POV_

I got Arya settled in my house and then I left and sat down on the ground near the fire.

As I was trying to sleep, I examined Adurna more carefully.

It was literally Riptide, in all ways expect for color. It was still the bright green that match Alexō's scales perfectly.

_Percy._

_Yes, Alexō? _My dragon quietly laid down next to me.

_I feel as if something strange is about to occur._

_Does it have anything to do with the vault of souls tomorrow?_

He was silent for a moment and was about to say something when he whipped his neck around and looked into the dark forest.

_Something's near._

_Yeah, I sense it too. Let's check it out. _I stood from my position on the ground and drew Adurna. It's green blade shone softly in the moonlight.

As I crept forward and behind a tree, I saw Nico and Freohr landing in the middle of the training field. Nico turned and saw me.

"Percy?" His eyes widened. "Percy! You're back!"

"I got back earlier today. Where were you, Nico?"

"Let's go back to the fire, and I'll tell you everything."

We walked back to the fire where Nico sat down and Freohr continued to their house.

Nico told me of his latest adventure and the fruits of it.

"I have revealed our small Order to the dwarves. They are sending an ambassador to check it out and are happy to have their dwarves become Riders."

I nodded. "How did you find out where the dwarves were?"

"I asked the Eldunarí," he answered.

"Do you think the elves will join us?" I asked him.

"Most definitely. I talked with a high priest of the dwarves and he said they have great relations with the elves."

"Good. How much did you find out about the elves?"

"A good bit, that's for sure." He told me everything that he had learned. Most of it I already knew, except for the fact that there were two types of elves, Dark Elves, and High Elves.

"That's interesting. I didn't know that." I saw him look at Adurna.

"Where's Riptide?"

I patted Adurna on the sheathe. "I had a blacksmith from Alagaësia forge it with Adurna. It was too much carrying two blades around all the time." I unsheathed my sword and handed it to him.

"It looks good, Perce."

I shrugged slightly. "You can give the credit for that to Rhunön."

He fell silent. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"You, Me, and Thalia, possibly Annabeth are going to Death Valley in search of the vault of souls."

"Death Valley? My father has an outpost there. Supposedly, sometime last century a person with strange powers opened up a pathway to the Underworld so he could retrieve a few people. My dad sealed it up and has had to keep watch over it ever since."

"Well, we're gonna be get a few people out, so I hope your dad won't be too upset."

"Dude, he's gonna be furious. You of all people know you can't bring people back to life." It sounded like he was convincing himself more than me.

"Nico, who did you bring back?"

He started to protest, but gave in. "A little sister of mine. Her name's Hazel."

"A daughter of Hades?"

"Well, - yeah, Hades."

"You hesitated for a moment." I observed. "She's not really a daughter of Hades, is she?"

"When did you get so observant, Percy?"

"When I became an elf, I guess," I answered.

"I'm bound by the River Styx to not tell anyone unless they figured it out for themselves."

"Wait, if the gods have an Alagaësian form, then surely they have a Roman form! She's a Roman demigod, isn't she?"

He looked around, as if to make sure nobody was looking, then answered, "Yes, a daughter of Pluto."

"If there's a camp for Greeks, then there's a camp for Roman demigods, isn't there?"

"Yeah, it's located near Mount Tam, and it's named Camp Jupiter. After, well, Jupiter, the Roman equivalent of Zeus."

"We should check it out sometime."

"I don't know about that. We both have the gedwëy ignasia on our hands and you're an elf. I doubt they would take that very well. Besides, I haven't visited them since Freohr hatched for me."

"I can use magic to make myself look like a human and I can wear gloves to conceal my mark." I persuaded.

"I don't see any reason not to go. Even before that, you should still contact your dad and ask him if it's okay that you go."

"Yeah, I guess it would be smart to contact Poseidon. He is still a father figure to me," I agreed. We finished talking a few minutes later and he left me to my peace.

I was sound asleep soon after.

**/^\**

The next morning, Nico and I waited for Thalia to get her stuff ready. As we were waiting, I asked, "do you think we should take Annabeth?"

"You can if you want. I personally don't think it would do good or bad."

I looked over at her house where she was probably reading a scroll over something. "Nah, she can stay here."

Nico was about to say something when Thalia interrupted and said, "Okay guys, Eclipse and I are ready."

We were about to leave when I remembered the Rider armor. "Wait, we don't have our armor. Did you guys pick a set of armor from all that armor we found?"

When they said they hadn't, I led them to the armor closet and told them to pick a suit of armor.

Nico picked a black suit that matched the ferocious look that Freohr held, but still looked regal simultaneously. His armor was more aimed towards being able to withstand a hurricane and still be able to move than being able to run fluidly. Nico's set consisted of metal gauntlets, shin guards, boots, greaves, shoulder pads, a chestplate, and parts for forearms, thighs and was completed with a underlying leather suit so it didn't harm the skin. Nico was pleased that he could still walk quickly without being hindered even though he was practically completely covered in armor.

Thalia picked a light armor piece that gave her a lot of protection, but still a lot of mobility. It was a simple set of greaves, shin guards and a chestplate, as well as a leather jerkin to go underneath it. She couldn't stop talking about how light the armor was.

I donned my armor, and after writing a note saying Annabeth could train with Arya and the others while we were gone and that she could pick a suit of armor if she hadn't already.

The three of us set off into the air, but not before Thalia prayed to her dad and asked him not to blast me out of the air.

In just a few hours, we would find the Earthen Vault of Souls.

**AN: I actually finished a second chapter! I didn't think I would, but obviously I did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**ALSO: TO ALL READERS **_**PLEASE READ**_: I know there's quite a few people who read this story, but if you like the content or wish to alter it in any way, shape, or fashion by putting it in your own story, please, tell me first and then state plainly in your story that you got the idea from me. I read a story, I think it was _Perseus, Prince of the Elves_, or something similar and it was a pretty good read, but the author chose the dragon's name to be **Alexō**, which is Percy's dragon's name in both this story and the first one, _The New Rider_. Both of my stories were published in 2012, and his was published in 2013, like last month or something. I honestly don't mind people using my ideas, or branching off of them with their own ideas, but come on people, give the original creator some credit. Sorry about such the long rant, but I really needed to get the word out. Thank you and have a blessed day!

~acquiringwriter

***** Update 4/17/13: I have changed a few things in this chapter and chapter seven that people were previously unhappy with. I hope you enjoyed it. Review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's CH9!**

_Percy's POV_

When we arrived at the vault of souls, I quickly noted how much security Hades had set up here. He had timed patrols circling a hole that was covered in metal bars. We landed near a side entrance and tried to think out a plan.

"Let's just walk up and say we're on Alagaësian business," Thalia suggested.

"No, Hades doesn't care about Alagaësia, he was only forced to become one. He's more about destroying things over there," Nico said.

I nodded. "Nico, do you think you could get them to obey you instead of your father for a bit?"

"Probably, or maybe a few to escort us and protect us while we're in there."

"Do it," I ordered. I drew Adurna and rubbed Alexō's shoulder. When Nico said he was ready, we charged a few skeletal soldiers and Nico took control of them.

We walked in, using the soldiers to get us past security and having them act like escorts.

I extended my mind in all directions, lightly touching everything so I could feel their intents and purposes. As we arrived in the center of the camp, I spotted a ragged black pillar with guards around it.

"Nico, what's that?"

"That's what I told you about, some guy summoned it, but never got to use it."

_Alexō, ideas?_

_Touch it and see what happens, _he suggested.

_Are you crazy? We don't know what it does!_

_Exactly, so we find out. _His point was solid. I only had to find a way to touch it without the guards attacking me.

"Nico, Thalia. Distract the guards for me," I told them.

"Why?"

"I think the vault of souls has something to do with that black pillar." They both nod and run off, taking the skeletal warriors with them. I waited until they had created a distraction and the guards surrounding the pillar leave to take care of it. I lunged forwards at speeds only an elf can and slammed my palm onto the side of the pillar. A bright light covered my eyes, and everything vanished.

_Nico's POV_

As I was creating the 'distraction' for Percy, I looked back to see him slap his hand on the pillar, then a white light engulfed him and he was gone.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. She must've seen it too. She started to run towards it, but I grabbed her and held her back.

"It's okay, he's not dead. I would've felt it."

"But – where'd he go? Something's wrong, Nico!"

A large group of skeletal warriors approached us.

"Thalia, we need to hold our position here until Percy returns from wherever he is." I looked towards the skeletons and charged, Deyja held over my head.

_Percy's POV_

_I awoke in a majestic hall large enough for Alexō to walk comfortably in._

"_Hello?" Nobody answered. "Anyone?" More silence. _That's strange, there's nobody here, _I thought._

_I walked forward into another hall. There was a man sitting on a bench, looking at his hands._

"_Hello?" The man looked up. His brow scrunched in confusion._

"_Elf? What are you doing here? Have you come to save us?" the man asked._

_I thought for a moment. "Maybe, I need information first though."_

"_Anything for an elf," the man paused. I realized he was waiting for my questions._

"_Where are we?"_

"_This is a prism, souls that didn't finished their tasks in life are sent here to think about what they did wrong, and only a select few are ever released to complete those tasks. There are two more besides this one. One in Orlando, Florida, and the other is in London, England."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Alessyäta. I was once a Rider in this world."_

_My eyes probably bulged outwards when he said that. "You were a Rider? How long did you live?"_

"_Aye, I was a Rider, and for almost a thousand years, I was. I lead our Order to the highest power it ever had. I was murdered though, by a young Rider who wanted power. My dragon's Eldunarí is out in the world somewhere."_

"_Do you know where?"_

"_It is probably in the ruins of our Rider capital. Along with all of the secrets of our time, and many other things," he hung his head, as if remembering its glory._

"_Where was your city?"_

"_It was in a mountain range near what is now Asia. I believe modern mortals call them the Himalayas."_

"_My friends and I shall restore the city, and with it, the Order." I promised._

"_The Order would not flourish in this modern age. You would be forced to live in secret. I have already seen brave humans entering forests of Elves and never returning."_

"_Then we will reveal ourselves."_

"_Then you will get attacked by mortals who are unwilling to believe we exist," he countered._

"_Next question: How do we get out?"_

"_I'm not sure. There's one who has been here longer than me. You should speak with him."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_He's been here so long that he's forgotten everything, except for the information on how to get out. He feels like if he remembers, it will save him one day."_

"_When he tells me, I can save everyone here. Show me the way."_

_Alessyäta shook his head. "I cannot. I am unable to move my legs."_

"_Then tell me." He told me the directions to this old man. "Elf, beware of him. He can be dangerous at times." I nodded, then he drew back into himself._

_I followed his directions and found the old man._

_He kept muttering something under his breath. His eye landed on me._

"_An elf! Long has it been since we've seen your kind in our prism."_

"_How do I get out?"_

"_I'll tell you, but I get something in return."_

"_What?"_

"_I want out. I wish to fulfill my task, and rest in peace."_

"_A reasonable request. I shall grant it." The old man motioned me closer. He bent up and whispered in my ear the words,_

"Dawn, Day, Dusk, Night,

These are the keys to the doors of Life."

"_I remembered them. Now, to the doors! I yearn for the gentle touch of the sun."_

_The old man and I traveled across the castle, passing many more people who looked extremely jealous._

_We arrived at the doors, and I spoke the first line of the phrase._

_As we stepped through, I looked back and saw Beckendorf looking right at me._

"_Beckendorf! _Beckendorf!" I had already reappeared outside the prism.

The man that came with me looked up at me, then stopped and loosed a terrifying scream. His skin crumpled up and he withered to dust. _He just aged all the time that he had been trapped in there in a single moment!_ Alexō held a similar regard of disgust towards the pile of dust.

I looked around. Nico and Thalia were fighting off a squadron of skeletal warriors. I drew Adurna and walked towards them.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut and water shot towards them at dangerously high speeds. The water washed away their bones, destroying them in the process.

"Percy! You're back! What did you find?" Thalia said.

"We need to move this thing back to our base, but we can't touch it or we'll be sucked inside of it."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain everything back at base!" I looked at the pillar. "_Rïsa!_" The pillar was much lighter than I expected it to be.

When we left the outpost, we covered it in blankets and strapped it onto Alexō's saddle tightly. After we were sure it wouldn't fall mid-flight, we took off, heading back to base.

**A/N: Well, finally finished with this chapter. That took a really long time to write, I'm sorry guys. I really appreciate all the people who review or PM'd me and said they would adopt if I was abandoning it, but as I told them, I never abandon a story, I may not work on it for a while (a really long while, sometimes) but I never give up.**

**~acquiringwriter**


End file.
